Conjuration
*Albus Dumbledore |required textbooks=''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' |required equipment=Wand }} Conjuration is an advanced form and branch of Transfiguration, some of the most complex magic taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Conjurations are distinguished from the other branches of Transfiguration by their ability to transfigure the desired object from 'thin air'. Conjuration is more than difficult than Transformation, Switching, and Vanishment. The only form of Transfiguration exceeds Conjuration in difficulty is Human Transfiguration. Nature Since Conjuration is an advanced form of Transfiguration, most are N.E.W.T.-level, taught to sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, although some conjurations are simpler and are taught to younger students. Some conjurations taught are the Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti) and the Bird-Conjuring Charm (Avis). There are limits as to what can be conjured, however; according to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, food cannot be conjured. Food can be summoned and transfigured but, never conjured. According to The Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, "for reasons that are still not fully understood ... two categories of creature are easier to conjure from nothing than any other: birds and snakes." The spell to conjure birds is called the Bird-Conjuring Charm, which suggests that Serpensortia might be called the Snake-Conjuring Charm. Dangers Many things can go wrong when attempting to conjure something from nothing, especially in the case of living creatures. If Conjuration is not performed exactly right or if the caster is simply messing around with Conjuring Spells, mistakes such as frog-rabbit hybrids can occur. The hybrids in question can be explainable by the magical law Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance. Things such as severed heads and indeterminate stumps can also occur, when the conjuration isn't exactly right, as well. Miranda Goshawk, has written entries in the Standard Book of Spells series about the dangers of poor conjuration. Known instances of Conjuration 1991–1992 school year 1992–1993 school year 1993–1994 school year 1994–1995 school year 1995–1996 school year 1996–1997 school year 1997–1998 school year Known Conjuration spells *Arrow-shooting spell: Conjures and fires a group of arrows. *Aqua Eructo Charm (''Aqua Eructo): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aguamenti. *Bird-Conjuring Spell (Avis): Conjures a flock of birds. *Bluebell Flames: Conjures blue flames. *Bridge-Conjuring spell: Conjures a bridge *Butterfly-Conjuring spell: Conjures butterflies *Ecto Spell (Ectomatic): conjures ectoplasm *''Ferula: Conjures a wooden rod and bandages. *Fiendfyre: Conjures cursed fire. *Fire-Making Spell ''(Incendio): Conjures a jet of flame *''Flagrate: Conjures a fiery rope. *Fountain of Wine: Conjures wine. *Gemino Curse (''Geminio): Conjures a duplicate of target object. *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Possibly conjures an object. *''Incarcerous: Conjures ropes. *Leek Jinx: Conjures leeks from the victim's ears. *Orchideous: Conjures flowers. *Sardine Hex: Conjures sardines from the victim's nose. *Snake Summons Spell (''Serpensortia): Conjures a snake. *Water-Making Spell (Aguamenti): Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to Aqua Eructo. Known practitioners 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore Dolohov1998.jpg|Antonin Dolohov ARTHUR1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Dolores Umbridge Deathly Hallows promotional image.jpg|Dolores Umbridge Draco Malfoy hp6.jpg|Draco Malfoy Pomona Spraaawwwtt wand.jpg|Pomona Sprout 20100111183429!Flitwick HBPoster Lighter.png|Filius Flitwick FLEUR1.jpg|Fleur Delacour PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry Potter - Chapter 26 (The Cave) HermioneGranger.jpg|Hermione Granger Lord Voldemorts.jpg|Lord Voldemort GarrickOllivander.png|Garrick Ollivander Wormtail DH1.jpg|Peter Pettigrew Quirinus Quirrell.jpg|Quirinus Quirrell Remus Lupin Deathly Hallows promo image.jpg|Remus Lupin Rubeus hagrid.PNG|Rubeus Hagrid Thorfinn Rowle.JPG|Thorfinn Rowle Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Events-mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall Sirius Black profile.jpg|Sirius Black BestmainimagejamespotterI.jpg|James Potter Antioch sketch.jpg|Antioch Peverell Cadmus Peverell.JPG|Cadmus Peverell Ignotus sketch.jpg|Ignotus Peverell *Appleby Arrows supporters Behind the scenes J.K. Rowling has said that items conjured from thin air tend not to last long.http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2000/0700-swns-alfie.htm Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' See also *Animagus *Human Transfiguration *Untransfiguration References es:Conjuración *